


A Problem for Derek

by doineedaname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Shower Sex, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doineedaname/pseuds/doineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh we aren’t going to cuddle and talk about our feelings then?”</p><p>Stiles laughed to himself, and sat on the floor of the tub washing his hair. His legs hurt and he really just needed to recuperate from the awkward shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem for Derek

This was something that Stiles had been wanting to try since before him and Derek Hale had even got together.

He didn’t even know why, but it seemed sexy in the porn he watched. And since before Derek he was a virgin, all he had to go off of was porn right? And what teenage boy didn’t watch and fantasize about various porn?

Stiles and Derek started their relationship off slowly, and progressed through it slowly. It wasn’t more one person’s fault then the others. Stiles was a virgin, so while his whole body was screaming ‘yes let’s fuck!’ his mind and the insecure part of him kept thinking, ‘oh god it’ll be my first time, I’m nervous, what if what if what if!’. Derek on the other hand had the very well known, badly ending relationships and was more than happy to have a less intense relationship and worry about sex later.

Both parties were satisfied and very secure in their relationship when they finally did take that next step. Sure, the first time was messy, both of them having awkward moments that led to laughter and fumbling. But it was a generally good experience, so of course they continued.

And that is how they ended up here. Derek had been hesitant, mainly because if they weren’t careful and didn’t do it correctly they could both fall and hurt themselves. Also, there was a slight height difference between them, with him being about six feet and Stiles being around five-ten to eleven. Though it wasn’t too much of a height difference, it could still cause issues when trying to get everything, well, “situated”.

In the end what it came down to was Stiles wouldn’t shut up about it and Derek figured he could either oblige him or kill him.

“For God sake Stiles, would you hold still!”

Hot water was beating down on Derek’s back, as he tried to work his fingers inside of Stiles, to stretch him out. 

“Or you could, uh, I don’t know…Hurry up I’m ready!”

Stiles was pressed up against the wall of the small shower, thrusting himself back onto Derek’s fingers. He was eager, and frankly he loved the feeling of Derek finger fucking him. He knew he looked ridiculous, back arched and moaning for more, but if he was going to act like a whore he was going to go all out.

“Jesus-“ Derek removed his fingers, getting an annoyed sound from his partner, and reached for the lube and condom resting on the edge of the tub. He rolled the condom on, and made sure to add a little extra lube. It was always better to have too much than too little in his book.

Stiles moved into position when Derek placed his hands firmly on his hips. His right leg moved upwards to rest on the soap tray, and his left foot stood on his tip toes so Derek could easily line up and slide in. He arched his back again, face pressed against the shower wall and tried to relax as Derek pushed himself inside. Derek was good at what he did, and moved in steadily until he had pushed in as far as he knew Stiles could take it and waited. The younger of the two let out a deep breath before nodding to let know he was ready to proceed.

Derek pulled out, and thrust back in, receiving a moan in return. He managed to get a few more deep thrusts inside his lover before, like usual, Stiles had to go mess up the rhythm. 

While trying to hold on to the wall and keep his balance, Stiles started thrusting back onto Derek’s cock. “Oh God-Harder! Faster! Fuck fuck fuuuck!”

This, caused a problem for Derek. He was the one keeping the balance of the two of them, and trying to be the one doing the majority of the fucking. He buckled his knees, and while he loved the unfiltered nonsense he was drawing from Stiles, he tried to focus on keeping them steady instead of focusing on the noises.

And then Stiles tried to adjust his footing on the soap tray.

Stiles slipped and fell to his knees, hard, in the tub while Derek fell backwards and whacked his head on the opposite shower wall.

An annoyed growl came from Derek, as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Stilinski. 

“Okay seriously, what’s the point in having a werewolf for a boyfriend if he can’t even manage fucking you standing up? God that hurt-aren’t you supposed to have some crazy strength? Isn’t that what those muscles are for? I’m just saying-Oh Fuck!”

Derek fell to his knees, and grabbing Stiles by the hips thrust himself back into his tight hole. Growling possessively, he rested his chest down against Stiles back, and reached one hand around them and grabbed Stiles’ cock. A choked moan came from Stiles, encouraging Derek to thrust harder, and pump his cock faster. 

“Derek-Fuck! I’m going to-Oh God!”

Stiles shuddered beneath him, and Derek felt his cum leak over his hand. He continued to pump him until he heard a whimper, and then pulled his hand away and stood up. Stiles stayed there on all fours for a second, trying to catch up from the orgasm. With a breathy laugh he got onto just his knees, and turned to face Derek. 

While he wasn’t overly fond of giving blow jobs, he wasn’t completely against it. Though he did like it significantly less when doing so after a condom had been on Derek’s cock. It tasted kind of like tires. 

But Stiles did like to be Derek’s little whore when they were fucking.

Putting his mouth over his cock, Stiles pulled off the condom using his teeth. Tossing it outside the tub, he smirked up at Derek who gently held the back of Stiles’ head. Grabbing Derek’s cock, he started stroking it slowly while leaning forward and licking at his balls.

Soft moans came from above him as he licked up the base of Derek’s cock. Licking his tongue around the head of his cock, Stiles then moved to sucking on just the head. Grunts could be heard now, and Derek’s grip had tightened in Stiles’ hair. 

Finally, Stiles took his cock into his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head. Growls followed the moans, and Stiles let his hand reach up and massage Derek’s balls. It didn’t take long before Stiles took his mouth off and used his hand to get Derek off.

“Ugh, really? You got cum on my leg!” Whining, Stiles stood up so he could face Derek.

“Here,” Derek tossed him a hand cloth from the shower nozzle, and let himself relax under the inviting water.

“Gee thanks, you’re so loving.” Using the cloth he tried wiping at his leg, but cum really is a bitch to get off in the shower.

“You missed a spot.”

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the neck before stepping out of the shower.

“Oh we aren’t going to cuddle and talk about our feelings then?”

Stiles laughed to himself, and sat on the floor of the tub washing his hair. His legs hurt and he really just needed to recuperate from the awkward shower sex.

Shower sex was something you needed to commit to, to be done right.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say, I'm sorry this is so bad I haven't written anything, let alone sexy times in a very long time. Also! Stiles referring to himself as a "whore" is not demeaning, just something that some people like to think during sexy times.
> 
> Also, just for fun, this scene was totally based off of a real experience. Haha!
> 
> My Tumblr blog is: partyatgallifrey.tumblr.com


End file.
